The Fall of the Forest Spirirts
by DragoonDraconain
Summary: We all know what caused The Forest Spirit's death, the Owl Kuro; But some of them still got away, leaving their light in just the place Ori needed for her journey. How did they come to die where they were? Rated T just to be safe as it is about how they died, no description of wounds are present.
_"None of my children understand what happened to Ori, why the great storm took her or how. I can't answer their questions. I know my unborn Forest Spirit was taken from me, and how much I longed to see her. We all wish to see the lost Forest Spirit."_

 _"That was why I decided to call out to her. That was why I sent my light out into the forest, and why I called all my children to me... It was my mistake."_

 _'If I had known what would have happened I wouldn't have done it. As much as I missed my lost children dooming all the others was not a fair trade."_

 _"I was powerless when the owl, Kuro, struck. I could hear and see them, but my powers were spent. So I watched my children be killed. I watched a few, injured, run for it. Then I watched no more."_

 _"The moment Sein left her place between my branches was the moment the Forest went blind. I know not ho my other children fell, but I could feel they did. I wished I could have helped them."_

* * *

Tatsu clung to her brother for dear life, the wounds from the Dark Owl already waking her to a point she's never felt before. Atsu, somehow, escape with nary a scratch of his fragile light body. He was carrying her to the Misty Woods. Astu believed that would be the place safest for them, Tatsu wanted to climb up Sorrows pass, preferring the heights more, but she was too weak to make the trip, and Atsu wasn't able to climb there. So to the woods it was.

Tatsu, without something else to focus on thought of the others, she knew how much breaking bodies she heard; but not how many she didn't. Surely... surely others survived? They got away from that Owl that attack an- Father... With weak eyes she looked up, desperate for the blue glow that was always nestled in his branches; But it wasn't there. Where there should be a brilliant blue was only bare brown. Were was Father's light?

Atsu didn't know what his sister was thinking about, but he could tell whatever it was it wasn't happy thoughts. Thankfully he was focused on holding her up and putting one ever tiring foot in front of the other. Hope once again flooding through him as he saw the woods across the chasm come into view. He didn't hesitate, crossing the bridge with the same speed as before, they were going to make it-

A loud screech drained all hope from both of them. Only Tatsu could see the large dark shape appear over the tree lines, the glowing white eyes fixed on the two Forest Spirits. She felt Astu's gait become unsteady as he tried to pick up the pace. He was never the fastest among them, and always had less energy after creating a torch; A physical piece of light. Tatsu shut her eyes tight as she saw the Owl swoop down towards them and Atsu felt a gust of air caress his back, nipping at his tail. But they were in. His briefly looked around as he strides as fast as he could, his eyes focusing on the Lantern banishing the mist from these woods. An Idea struck him.

Atsu turned to his sister, putting her down on the ground still giving her a steady hand. He gestured for her to go on, that he would catch up. Tatsu, trusting her brother complete, continued without a word. Atsu looked after her, doubt that they would see each other soon already taking root in his mind. He was afraid to do this, but there was no way Nir or he could survive another encounter with that owl.

Slowly he walked towards the Lantern, firm in his will. Atsu had just picked the Torch up, removing it form its place and allowing the mist to once again form in the deep woods, when a deadly figure entered his Sanctuary. With a Mewl of fear he ran, clutching to Orb of light close to him. Not his fastest speed could help him, and something sharp and painful raked deep across his back, sending him flying forward, limp.  
Kuro stood over him, watching to Forest Spirit for a few moments before stretching her wings, about to take flight in search of the other Light, when mist rolled in front of her face. It gave her halt, but she went forward anyways. It didn't take her long to see how futile it was though, after crashing, yet again, into a tree. She pointed herself upwards and broke through the foliage, in search of the other Light she saw run off.

Atsu, once he was confident she was gone, stood. Deep pained breaths were all that went in and out of his mouth, unable to even call for his Sister. He stumbled towards His torch, holding it tight to him as he made his way, hoping to see Tatsu again, hoping she could take the torch and be safe from both the woods and that bird.

But alas, the Forest Spirit was not strong enough, and after a short period of time he collapsed upon the earth, regret already taking root in his soul. Tatsu won't be able to survive without the light he made, but he couldn't do it. The pain in his back was still there, and Astu could see his form fading in and out. He clutched it tight to his rest, casting his mind back. Back to his siblings, all of them, and to their Father. Father... Father's light.

In a last burst of hope and strength he reached for the sky, begging the Spirit tree that gave them birth to save him. Atsu didn't want to die. He would have cried out for his Father had the strength still been in him, but it was not. And Atsu went limp. His dark blue eyes closing and body slowly becoming more and more opaque, until all that lay their was a orb that radiated light, and a single white flower blooming next to it.

Tatsu stopped in her tracks, seeing the deceitful mist roll in around her. Engulfing the woods she was alone in, despair alright griping her. She can't make it through the woods like this. Immediate Nir turned back, intending to find her brother. Instead she was met with unfamiliar woods, and a loud cry and only depend her terror. She jumped into the nearest log and remained curled up int her until she heard the rustling of leaves. Even then she only peaked out, feeling assured when she saw a few large feathers vanish form her sight through ha hole through the foliage.

She stepped out and back running and climbing. Hoping to find the other spirit of pure white. But no matter where she ran, which tree she climbed, or how loud she called. Her brother was no where to be found. And with more mist forcing her to places she and never seen before she collapsed.

Tatsu cried out one last time. Her exhaustion and the wound that had struck her taking it's toll as the Forest Spirit found herself unable to rise. Her thoughts turned to her Father, he was now blind wasn't he? Did he know how his children are dieing. She prayed that her sibling would live, clutching to hope; that thin piece in her being with all her might. Before she closed her eyes for the last time. Without a single clue to the tree that grew where she fell; that tree that was dedicate to keeping her light that came from her Father safe, until l one came that needed it.


End file.
